This invention relates generally to computer chip mounts, and more particularly to a computer chip carrier mounting system especially suited for mounting a computer chip on a printed circuit board.
In the computer chip industry, there are several methods used to mount a computer chip to a printed circuit board. One such method is by mounting the computer chip on a chip carrier and releasably securing the chip carrier to a chip carrier socket which is soldered onto the printed circuit board. Pursuant to the teachings of this method, the socket includes a plurality of contact members which are resiliently engageable with the chip carrier. More particularly, the chip carrier has a plurality of spaced-apart receiving slots aligned with the contact members of the socket for receiving the contact members therein. Each of the contact members resiliently engages the chip carrier for securing the chip carrier to the chip carrier socket and for providing electrical continuity between the chip, chip carrier, socket and printed circuit board.
One disadvantage associated with this method is that the chip carrier has a tendency to "pop-out" of the socket. One solution to this problem has been to provide a retaining clip for securing the chip carrier to the socket. Such retaining clips include long thin strips of resilient metal which extend diagonally across the socket and securely retain the chip carrier within the socket. However, prior art retaining clips also have a tendency to become disassociated from the socket when the printed circuit board is subject to shock and vibration, and also have a tendency to wobble. There is presently a need for a mounting system which securely retains a chip to a printed circuit board.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved chip carrier mounting system which securely retains a computer chip to a printed circuit board; the provision of such a mounting system which improves the electrical contact between a chip carrier which receives the computer chip and a chip carrier socket which receives the chip carrier; the provision of such a mounting system which makes it easy to replace a computer chip on a printed circuit board; and the provision of such a mounting system which is easy to install.
In general, a chip carrier mounting system of the present invention comprises a chip carrier socket which is mounted (e.g., by soldering) on a printed circuit board. The chip carrier socket has a rectangular frame with inwardly facing surfaces which define a rectangular opening, and a plurality of spaced-apart, inwardly projecting contact members each being mounted on the frame and resiliently movable along a plane generally perpendicular to the plane of its respective surface. Each contact member is constructed of electrically conductive material and has an outwardly extending foot portion. The system further comprises a chip carrier constructed and arranged for receiving and securing a chip thereto. The chip carrier has outwardly facing surfaces adapted to face the inwardly facing surfaces of the chip carrier socket when placing the chip carrier within the opening of the socket, and a plurality of spaced-apart receiving slots in registry with and capable of receiving the contact members therein for securing the chip carrier to the chip carrier socket. Each receiving slot has an electrically conductive surface mount for providing electrical connection between the chip, chip carrier, chip carrier socket and printed circuit board when the foot portion of each contact member is in resilient engagement with the electrically conductive surface mount of its respective receiving slot.
The system further includes a retaining clip releasably securable to the chip carrier socket. The retaining clip has a wall positioned to overly and engage the chip carrier, a pair of oppositely directed fingers at opposite corners of the wall which releasably engage the chip carrier socket for securing the retaining clip to the chip carrier socket, and a pair of oppositely directed extension members at other opposite corners of the wall which are adapted to be engaged by the chip carrier socket for stabilizing the retaining clip along a horizontal plane. The retaining clip prevents the unwanted removal of the chip carrier from the chip carrier socket thereby ensuring electrical connection between the chip, chip carrier, chip carrier socket and printed circuit board.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.